Tratie song
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: Travis and Katie like no scratch that love each other. but they don't want to tell each other.So there siblings give them an extra push. Other couples are welcomed if submitted through review and rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. American Idiot Green Day

Tratie song

Travis and Katie aren't together yet. But he has a plan to change all that and it involves the help of his favorite sister ever Dylan.

**Dylan's pov**

"All right hey camp half blood"."let me here some noise." I said in the mic. I hate dances but I love being a DJ. The crowd yelled.

"okay so I'm going to take song request from anyone and at the end of the valentines day dance all the couples will have a slow song". "so to start off the dance this one is for you Hermes boys! American Idiot by green day". "Reminder lady Aphrodite said everyone has to stay at the dance until the slow song so good luck".

**Travis Pov**

I was staring at Katie hoping I wasn't drooling. That is until I felt a poke in my shoulders, I looked down at the brown haired figure. "oh hey Dyl". "whats up"? "Easy I'm waiting for you to ask Katie to dance so Jackson and I can switch and I can be social",Dylan said. " Really and why do you have to wait"? I asked. "Because of Aphrodite so go ask Katie". Dylan replied

**It's Short I know but I wanna see what the readers think. Like it love it hate it review. Oh for people reading from my syod I will be posting a new chapter soon. R and R. Oh if you guys want other couples in the story please put that in your review.**

**-HERMES KID**


	2. Love Story Taylor Swift

Tratie song chapter two

**this chapter is percabeth. I don't own PJO. But I own Liam and Dylan and Jackson. Thanks for the reviews. R&R. Read my other stories. Enjoy :D**

**Dylan's Pov**

Alright fellow campers, "I hope you like the dance so far but the Aphrodite cabin gave me twenty bucks to slow things down". "Reminder couples have to stay at the end for a special song and your beautiful DJ has to stay". " Now here's love story by Taylor Swift brought to you by the Aphrodite cabin.""Enjoy".

**Percy's pov**

" I don't know Annabeth was I young when I first saw you". I saw my girlfriend turn around and she peck me on the cheek. " So you wanna dance". I asked. "Of course I do seaweed head". She took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor and we slowly danced to what was left of Love Song.

**Liam's pov**

I poked my sister in the shoulder. She was drooling at Travis Stoll. "What do you want Liam"? She asked. "Who me well if you really want to know I want you to go over there and dance with Travis". I said. "Well that will happen when Dylan plays something really really inappropriate and I probably would dance to that song". She replied and smirked. "That can be arranged" I said and left to the DJ platform.

I walked to the platform and talked to Dylan.

"Hey Dylan" I said. She took off her red beats ( a brand of ear phones) "Yeah Liam" she said. "Katie will only dance with Travis if you play something really inappropriate" I said quoting Katie. " Do you want something girl inappropriate or boy inappropriate"? she asked. "um girl I guess". I replied. "what about oops I did it on em or for boys My last middle part". "Um how is my last inappropriate"? I asked. "oh sorry dance I mean". She corrected. "Which one is better"? "oh I did it on em has a better tune". She said. "Cool twenty bucks next song". I asked. " Yes sir" she said.

**Dylan's Pov**

All right for all you guys that said at dances they only play clean music hears something dirty. For twenty five bucks I did it on em by Nikki Minaj I yelled into the mic.

**Liam's Pov**

I came over to Katie "There's your cue" I chuckled. " I hate you" was all my sister said. " Aww it's a day of love though". I said. Well on the bright side that got Katie dancing which made Travis dance with her. I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned and shocked saw Dylan. "Dude thanks I still have to be DJ because of Aphrodite but you got them dancing together the real problem is to actually getting them together". She said. " You know if you want help with the DJ stuff I can help". I said . "cool" she said.

**Dylan's Pov**

"okay so since we had that really weird song that just played and apparently all you older kids danced to it and my fourteen year old eyes are scared I'm going to play a song you fifteen year old kids can't mess up. Without you by David Guetta". I yelled into the mic until I heard a Poof!

**Who do you think it is? In your review I'll give you a hint it's not Ares! I thought this chapter was actually good. Haha but that's me tell me what you guy think in a review. Until the next segment :D**

**- Forget hog warts everyone is going to camp half-blood- HERMES KID**


	3. Again Bruno Mars

**THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL SUPPORTTERS IN THIS FANFIC it means a lot that you guys review esspessically since my computer has been down... BUT TO CRAZY ABOUT THE TRUTH KNOW THE TRUTH BEFORE YOU BAGG ON PEOPLES OC : Dylan is my oc she is in all my stories she has a twin named Jackson whose nickname is Sean. This surprises me you would say that because SHE IS IN ALL MY STORIES if there was another writer that had the same character DYLAN TREVULA then I'm sure I could pm them. But don't go saying things that you don't know are true okay. I have a tons of OC that are mine they are in my stories a lot but Sean and Dylan are my favorites okay and did you even bother to read my other stories where they are mentioned probably not also Liam is my oc okay, SO KNOW YOUR FACTS BEFORE YOU BAGG ON PEOPLES STORIES.**

**Look loyal fans I am very sorry for my hissy fit but that irks me that people who don't read my stories want to bag on them but without further ado I give you the next chapter I don't own Again by Bruno mars or unfriend you by Greyson chance**

**But I do own : Dylan Trevula and Liam Harrison for those who do know the truth **

**Also shout out to Tabitha6000 for getting the god that poofed in right **

**Liam's Pov**

Dylan and I turned around and bowed

"H-H-h-hello lady Aphrodite. How are you today?" I asked

" Oh what a charming young Apollo boy."

She turned to Dylan and said I need you to play a heart break song one of my little girls just got dumped from some ares boy can you do that Dylan?

She said yea sure and turned to the rack of Cd's next to her.

**Dylan's Pov**

Ha-Ha I found it. I talked into the mic

"Okay so requested by a goddess Unfriend you by Greyson chance"

After the song finished playing I looked at my watch and said a few last words into the mic

"Alright couples its that time of the night where the singles are asked to leave unless your working the dance and we have that special slow dance so if you wanna stay ask that special somebody if they would like to be yours."

**Travis pov**

I gulped andwalked over to Katie and said

" I know you hate me from all that pranking but it's only to get your attention, look I like you a lot and I know that you don't feel the same way so it is most likely a long shot but will you be my girlfriend."

she looked at me and grinned and nodded.

Then I heard a loud okay I hope you grabbed that special somebody because heres is the last dance of the night to Again by Bruno Mars.

Thanks for the tips and I will most likely be your DJ for the next dance.

**so what did you think the story is over and i'm glad some people enjoyed it see ya **

**-Hermes kid :D**


End file.
